This application proposes the continuation of the Rush Alzheimer's Disease Core Center (ADCC) with the overall goal of continuing to collect data and specimens that facilitate high-quality scientific studies of Alzheimer's disease and other dementias, both at Rush and at a wide range of other centers. To be maximally effective in this effort, the Rush ADCC must focus on facilitating the types of studies to which it can contribute the most. We propose, therefore, to give special emphasis to assisting studies in five interrelated research areas: i) studies of the transition between normal cognition and Alzheimer's disease, ii) studies with the potential to further the eventual prevention of Alzheimer's disease, iii) studies of prevention of premature institutionalization in Alzheimer's disease, iv) large-scale longitudinal studies, and v) studies with substantial minority participation. The six ADCC cores are designed to achieve these overall goals. The Clinical Core collects data using uniform procedures and emphasizes careful follow-up of defined groups of persons most likely to contribute to the scientific aims of the Center. The Religious Orders Study Core, which began in 1993, follows a group of more than 700 men and women members of Catholic religious communities who have agreed to annual detailed clinical evaluations and to brain donation at death. The Neuropathology Core obtains, processes and evaluates tissue specimens for persons with and without Alzheimer's disease, placing special emphasis on specimens from the Religious Orders Study Core because of their value and the large demand from investigators for this tissue. The Education and Information Transfer Core emphasizes providing information to minorities and enhancing minority access to research and diagnostic and support services. The Data Management and Biostatistics Core, which began in 1995, supplies computer systems for data acquisition and unified data management for all ADCC, cores and biostatistical consultation to both the cores and to investigators using core data.